Ou va t on, Yuuri ?
by Lysanea
Summary: Wolfram réfléchit à sa relation avec Yuuri, fatigué de cette situation. Ca pourrait se situer assez loin dans l’histoire, y a pas vraiment d’indications chronologique !


**Titre** : **Ou va-t-on, Yuuri ?**

_**Source**_ : Kyou Kara Maou

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, songfic

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient , la chanson est de Véronique Sanson **Toi et Moi **(en italique).

_**Pairing **_: Yuuram (mais rien d'explicite)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Yuuri, Wolfram principalement, Conrad, Gunter, Murata, Gwendal_

_**Résumé**_ : Wolfram réfléchit à sa relation avec Yuuri, fatigué de cette situation. Ca pourrait se situer assez loin dans l'histoire, y a pas vraiment d'indications chronologique !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : C'est mon premier os _kkm_, dont j'ai dévoré l'animé ! C'est sans prétention, bien sûr, mais quand on est auteure, c'est difficile de ne pas être inspirée par cette superbe histoire ! Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Ou va-t-on, Yuuri ?**

Wolfram était assis sur le rebords de la fenêtre à contempler la lune.

Yuuri était parti depuis déjà quatre jours, et ça lui semblait une éternité.

Il lui avait promis de l'emmener à nouveau, quand la situation se serait calmer.

Que pouvait-il bien faire, en ce moment ?

Est-ce qu'il pensait à eux ?

A… à lui ?

_Quand je pense que c'est la même lune  
Qui brille pour toi, qui brille pour moi,  
Moi je me dis que c'est la même fortune  
Qui rit pour toi, qui rit pour moi._

Yuuri a ri quand Wolfram lui a dit que s'il le trompait, là-bas, il le saurait, parce qu'ils sont reliés.

Le prince a été vexé de cette réaction, parce qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il lui a dit.

A chaque fois qu'il part, il emmene une part de lui.

A chaque fois qu'il est loin, Wolfram pense si fort à lui qu'il est persuadé que Yuuri doit le sentir.

S'il regarde le ciel, il doit voir les étoiles briller, relayant ses pensées et tout l'amour que Wolfram leur confie tous les soirs.

_T'es loin mais y a un p'tit point qui scintille  
Autour de toi, qui vient de moi  
Et je jongle avec les étincelles  
Qui sont cachées au fond du ciel._

Wolfram se crispe soudain.

Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier dans le ciel, dans l'air, mais Wolfram l'a senti : Yuuri est de retour.

Il pousse un long soupir, heureux et angoissé à la fois.

Yuuri lui manque, mais quand il est là, il souffre aussi, mais différemment.

Plus le temps passe et plus il en est amoureux.

Mais Yuuri ne prend toujours pas leur engagement au sérieux, alors qu'il gagne en maturité sur bien d'autres sujets.

Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

_Peut-être on n'aura jamais d'avenir  
Tant mieux pour toi, et zut pour moi.  
_

Des fois, Wolfram se dit que quelque part, c'est peut-être mieux pour Yuuri qu'il rompe leurs fiançailles.

Que sait-il vraiment de Wolfram ? Il n'arrive même pas à comprendre son amour et son désir. C'est peut-être mieux aussi, d'ailleurs ; sa naïveté lui a porté chance, encore une fois.

_T'es peut-être passé à coté du pire  
J'veux dire du vrai désir, et du vrai moi_.

Et s'il faut choisir entre blesser Yuuri à cause de ce qu'il ressent et continuer de souffrir, Wolfram a déjà tranché. Il souffre déjà de cet amour incompris et à sens unique, de cet amour qui le consume et dont il cache une grande partie.

_On peut mourir d'amour mais mon amour  
C'est pire que tout, c'est pire que nous,  
Comme si l'aube ratait le matin,  
Qu'y ait plus d'soleil, qu'y ait plus rien_

Mais il ne veut pas avoir à prendre cette décision, il voudrait que ce soit Yuuri qui décide enfin. Lui, il sait ce qu'il veut. Chaque fois qu'il le voit, en tant que Yuuri ou en tant que Maoh en pleine démonstration de sa puissance, il a le même vertige, ce nœud dans l'estomac, ce serrement au cœur.

_Quand je pense qu'en une seule seconde  
Y a des milliers d'ondes qui rayonnent en toi.  
Pour moi tu es la plus belle chose du monde  
Et je te veux, rien que pour moi.  
_

Il voudrait ne plus avoir à se poser la question de savoir s'il va devoir le quitter un jour.

Il voudrait ne plus se sentir si impuissant, subissant son amour et l'indifférence de Yuuri.

_Je me sens comme une hirondelle gelée  
Qui peut plus voler, qui agonise tout bas  
_

Wolfram se détache de la fenêtre et descend accueillir son fiancé qui arrive avec le Grand Sage.

Il retrouve ses frères et Günter dans la cour, au moment où Yuuri descend de cheval, tout sourire.

Wolfram comprend alors qu'il est arrivé à bout de sa patience, de ce qu'il peut supporter par amour, simplement en le regardant saluer Günter et Conrad si familièrement.

Yuuri se tourne vers lui, comme tout le monde, en attente de la crise qu'il lui fait souvent à son retour. Tout le monde est habitué, comme s'il jouait un rôle, comme si ça faisait partie d'un rituel.

Mais Wolfram reste silencieux.

Il en a marre de faire semblant, de faire ce qu'on attend de lui.

Non, il ne criera pas sur Yuuri, il ne pestera pas plus après Günter pour sa familiarité avec _son_ fiancé.

Ca lui fait quelque chose d'être encore témoin de ces liens particuliers qu'il a avec Günter, avec Conrad, avec le Grand Sage.

Lui aussi, en tant que fiancé, devrait avoir un lien particulier avec lui…

Il en a le titre, mais pas le sentiment.

Yuuri le traite comme un ami. Et Wolfram considère que ça a trop duré, il n'a pas à accepter ça, en tant que fiancé.

Parce que c'est Yuuri, il a toujours fermé les yeux et pris sur lui.

Et il continuera, si nécessaire.

Mais Yuuri doit comprendre que pour lui, il n'est pas qu'un ami ou qu'un roi, et qu'il y a un bon moment que Wolfram ne lui en veut plus de l'avoir giflé sans se douter de la portée de son geste.

Si la demande était une erreur, l'amour qui a fini par naître, de son côté, est une réalité.

Et Yuuri va devoir décider s'il accepte ou non cette réalité, et tout de suite.

- Wolfram ? interroge justement Yuuri, intrigué par son air grave et son attitude. Ca va ?

Tiré de ses réflexions, le prince s'avance jusqu'à lui avec détermination, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un souffle de son visage, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, ignorant les regards posés sur lui, sur eux.

Et avant que Yuuri ne réalise vraiment ce qui se passe, il se retrouve dans les bras de Wolfram…

_Qui met sa force dans un dernier baiser,  
Sans trop savoir c'qui arrivera._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, espérant qu'il vous aura plu ! Kisu. Lysanea._


End file.
